Jeremy Gilbert, A vampire?
by fangtale
Summary: After Jeremy Chokes down a whole bottle of pain pills and Anna's blood, He is then turned into a vampire. Though it isn't what he thought it would be.Jeremy puts, not only himself in danger, but Elena as well. Can Damon help him? or end up killing him?
1. Chapter 1

Jeremy clutched the bottle of pain pills and stared at his reflection in the mirror. Nothing but a lost and tortured soul stared back at him. Such sadness and rage coursed through his body, with no intention of easing. This life is filled with so many burdens and secrets, that Jeremy knew this was not the life he wanted nor the life he was intended to lead.

Memories of Anna and Vicki plagued his mind. He gripped the edge of the bathroom counter for support until his knuckles turned white. With one last glimpse of the girls who held a piece of his heart, he then gulped the tube of Anna's blood and poured the bottle down his throat, until the images began to slowly disappear.

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Jeremy." A soft, almost angelic, voice urged.<p>

Jeremy fought through the thickening haze he put himself into and quickly opened his eyes. Everything that surrounded him was gone. Only blinding light surrounded him, and for one second he honestly believed that god had finally saved his soul instead of damning him to an eternity of vampire-ism like he originally wanted. Jeremy carefully propped himself onto his elbows and called out for his mother and father.

"_They have to be here, this is heaven right?. I know their here."_ Jeremy thought, before jumping to his feet.

There was Still no sign of life besides his own. If he was in heaven then why wasn't god standing before him? where were the angels to welcome him into their kingdom? All of these thoughts began to bombard his head, and they were only growing louder.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" He called out, losing all faith when left unanswered.

The blood didn't work.. He really died.. He wasn't pure enough to enter Heaven and be reunited with his parents, and ironically enough his soul wasn't tormented and estranged to the point of being swallowed by the dark abyss ultimately resulting in turning into a vengeful vampire. He must be stuck somewhere in between.

"You're not dead.. yet." A voice interrupted from behind.

Jeremy spun around, only to be faced with Vicki. She was exactly how Jeremy remembered her. He couldn't help but run his fingers through her wavy brown hair, and stare hopelessly into her blue eyes. He could hardly hold it together when she smiled up at him.

"I've missed you so much." she whispered as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Can I kiss you?" Jeremy asked as Vicki slightly pulled away.

"I won't stop you." she teased, leaning into His embrace. The warming sensation spread throughout his body and for the first time he felt whole.

"Jeremy? what are you doing here?" another familiar voice asked in disbelief.

A hurt expression crossed Anna's face the minute Jeremy's eyes fell upon her. Tears swelled in her eyes, and her lips began to tremble. can this be? How does two wonderful girls be placed in this unknown place as well?

"I thought you loved me?" Anna questioned, as a tear rolled down her pale cheek.

"I do love you." Jeremy stated, reaching out to wipe it away.

Before his hand could touch such a distraught face, the images around him started to blur together, and nothing but blackness took its place. Jeremy tried to catch his breath, but No air would enter his burning lungs. Frigidness compelled his body, inside and out. It was as if his heart beat intensified, every thump becoming louder and louder until... silence.

* * *

><p>"Jeremy, wake up! Wake up.. Please." Elena cried, shaking her brothers lifeless body as hard as her little arms could manage.<p>

Elena's voice remained distant, and Jeremy was struggling to burst from deaths grip.

"Stefan, he won't wake up. whats happening?" she yelled.

Jeremy felt as if there was some sort of static between them, if only he could find the right station. A surge of, what felt like electricity, passed through him. Like a sudden dose of energy captivated him, causing him to open his eyes and stare up at the various worried eyes hovering over him.

Stefan gathered his face into his hands and after a moment of examining him. Stefan then pushed Elena away from him.

"He's in transition." He told her, without taking his cautious eyes off of his.

"No.. no he can't be. Jeremy why would you do this to yourself?" Elena asked, her brown eyes devastatingly starring back at him.

"I just wanted to feel happy again." Jeremy confessed, an overwhelming feeling of sadness crimpled him.

"Your emotions are much stronger right now, You need to calm down." Stefan told him, slowly placing his hand on Jeremy's shoulder.

"No, I'm not going to calm down!" Jeremy yelled, pushing Stefan's hand away.

Jeremy was surprised with the increased speed he was now capable of. He stayed pinned against His bedroom wall. Besides the obvious adrenaline running through his veins, Fear was also at its best.

Elena slowly stood to her feet and started to cautiously make her way toward Jeremy.

"No!.." Jeremy yelled. "Please don't come near me Elena.." Jeremy begged.

"You wont hurt me." elena prompted, taking yet another step toward him.

"I'm hungry, and I can smell your blood." Jeremy breathed, licking his lips.

"Get out of here." Stefan urged, yanking Elena behind him.

"why?" she asked.

"Because he's about to attack." Stefan stated.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremy yelled in agony as the pinching sensation erupted through his gums, a pair of sharp fangs quickly emerging. Stefan already pushed Elena out of the room and locked the door behind her. Jeremy was now crazed and starving, a horrible picture Stefan could hardly bare to look at it. it was such a painful reminder of his past, that if he had the chance he would rewind time and stop Jeremy from walking into such a curse.

"Look at me, Jeremy. Focus on me and nothing else." Stefan urged, attempting to slowly step in front of him.

"Why does it hurt so much?" Jeremy screamed, banging his fists so hard against the wall, that they went completly through it.

"It hurts because you're fighting your basic instincts, you're trying to maintain some sort of humanity." Stefan stated, now a few inches from Jeremy's face.

"Damon said I could shut it off, he said I could shut it off and feel no more pain." Jeremy objected, the urge to feed now overwhelming.

"Damon lied.. If you shut off your humanity, you will feel. You feel lost, confused, paranoid, angry, and sad. You never stop feeling Jeremy. Vampires have deeply rooted emotions that become so intense it has the power to drive a stake through your own heart. There is no easy way out, and you just chose the hardest." Stefan explained.

"I don't know what I'm doing.. I don't know.." Jeremy mumbled, his shoulders slumping.

"I can help you. I can help you adapt to the way I live, without hurting anyone." Stefan promised, watching Jeremy's facial features return to normal.

"..But if I don't feed, I'll die. If I die then I won't hurt anymore, but If I do feed then I'll hurt others who don't deserve it." Jeremy pondered, contemplating his choices.

"You don't have to hurt anyone. You can feed off the packets of blood I have in the freezer at my house. You won't have to kill anyone." Stefan suggested.

"Kill? I don't want to kill anyone.." Jeremy breathed, Panic starting to rise.

"You don't? But that takes all the fun out of it." Damon told him with a sarcastic tone.

"Why are you here?" Stefan asked, now turning to face His brother.

"Elena called me and asked for help. I guess she didn't trust you enough to believe you could actually help her baby brother." Damon chuckled, his icy blue eyes peering into Stefan's.

"You're lying.." Stefan tested.

"That may be true.. or not, but either way I'm staring at another frown line encroaching on a very crowded forehead." Damon grinned, before gesturing behind Stefan.

Stefan confusingly turned around, only to find they were the only ones left in Jeremy's room. Stefan quickly darted out the door but Elena wasn't where he left her. Now a bit frantic and impulsive, Stefan went from room to room, only stopping long enough to stare angrily at Damon's smug expression.

"Your precious Elena is safe. So stop worrying so much before your face resembles the crypt keeper." Damon suggested.

"Where is she, Damon?" Stefan demanded, his fangs starting to push through.

"Don't go all VAMP Crazy on me.. she's at the house." Damon told him, Stefan's eyes widening.

"What?.." Damon questioned.

* * *

><p>Jeremy paced back and fourth with a packet of blood in his hand, The scared cries of Elena interrupting his thoughts. Jeremy Peered into the cell, in the basement of the Salvatore's house, he was forced to lock Elena into. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her eyeliner smeared, Elena was terrified.<p>

"Please don't be afraid of me." Jeremy begged, tears welding up into his own eyes.

"I'm scared for you." Elena corrected.

"I'm changing, and I can feel it. I can feel my insides drying and it hurts. It hurts because I thought everything was going to okay.. I thought for the first time in my life I was actually making a good change to better myself, but of course I pick the path that would only make things worse for me." Jeremy explained, resting his forehead on the steel bars, and squeezing the packet of blood.

Elena cautiously made her way to the cell door and carefully placed her warm hand on his cold face.

"I love you so much Jeremy. I'm going to help you through this. I promise, I won't let anything bad happen to you ever again." Elena cried, her words making everything worse.

Jeremy's attention was snatched from Elena's touch and focused on the cold trickling feeling, rolling down his hand. The smell was so intoxicating and mesmerizing that he could feel himself losing all control.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked, feeling Jeremy stiffen.

His eyes were blood shot, Dark veins and bruises appeared underneath of his eyes, and his fangs were now present. Elena jerked her hand back and took a few steps away from the door. Jeremy slowly lifted up his hand, which was now covered in blood, and studied it for merely a moment before sinking his teeth into the ripped plastic blood bag.

"Jeremy..." Elena whispered once he was done.

Elena couldn't stifle the scream from escaping her mouth when a very bloody Jeremy Stared viciously through the bars. Jeremy was not Jeremy anymore, in fact he was lost inside a walking corpse.

"Don't.. Please.." Elena begged, as Jeremy fidgeted with the lock.

"Sorry.." Jeremy mumbled, pushing open the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Damon was the first to push through the doors of their mansion, when A familiar scent caught his attention. Damon strained to hear anything out of the normal, but then again Nothing about him or around him seemed normal. With that thought, He then Tip toed down the concrete stairs and slowly peered around the corner. A trail of blood lingered out of the first cell and down the hallway. A very unsettling feeling plagued him and for the first time since he turned, Damon was scared to find who or what, may be at the end of it. A stifled gargling sound sent his adrenaline into over drive and in less then a second he was faced with tragedy.

Elena laid in a pool of blood, her tiny hands cupping her throat. Blood pouring over her, now bright, cherry lips as she tried to quietly shushed her before gathering her small and weakened body into his stone arms. Elena's brown eyes were begging his for mercy, and that alone caused rage to boil through his veins. Jeremy Gilbert will pay for his crime, and Damon wouldn't stop until he did.

Damon managed to make it to the living room, where he placed Elena on the leather couch. Her body was beginning to shut down and Damon cold smell it in her blood. It won't be long before death takes her.

"Where's Jeremy?" Stefan demanded, Startling Damon with his presence.

"I have to feed her my blood , or she'll die." Damon explained, though Stefan already knew what needed to be done, and with a nod Damon proceeded with doing so.

* * *

><p>Jeremy stood emotionless, as he waited for dawn to emerge through the tree line. He was lost in thought, but his decision had been made the minute he sunk his teeth into Elena. Before getting to deep into his emotions, footsteps behind him caught his attention. Stefan stopped abruptly once Jeremy spun around o face him.<p>

"are you here to kill me?" Jeremy solemnly asked.

"I thought about it, but Elena wouldn't want me to do that and she'd never forgive me If I did. Besides I'm not the one you need to worry about." Stefan told him.

"I'll be dead long before Damon finds me... Well officially this time." Jeremy confessed, Tears of guilt and confusion blurring his vision.

"I told you from the start that I was going to help you. You're just lost right now and everything is confusing and all of your emotions and thoughts are intensified and overwhelming. I get that, but our will to beat this curse and prove not only to ourselves but the blind world we live in, that we are capable of living among others as humanly possible without murdering one in order to survive, Is stronger then the rest of the emotions we feel." Stefan explained, slowly placing his hand on Jeremy's shoulder.

"I killed my sister, Stefan. I would never do that if I were human.." Jeremy choked.

"..But You're not human anymore Jeremy and this life is different. Different Dangers, Different circumstances, and more importantly Different views on life." Stefan breathed.

"It doesn't make killing Elena okay though. I'm a murderer and I deserve to die." Jeremy stated, shrugging Stefan's hand away from him.

"Elena didn't die, she's fine." Stefan objected.

"No.. No she's dead, I killed her. I practically ripped her throat out." Jeremy stammered, trying to recollect his memories.

"Damon saved her before she died, she drank his blood. Her injuries are healed and she keeps asking for you. She wants to see you." Stefan sighed.

"I won't see her.. Not in this lifetime anyways. The sun will rise in ten minutes and I'm going to burn to death." Jeremy breathed, now watching the sky begin to turn a dark orange.

"You know, It wasn't but about a year ago when I was standing where you are right now, contemplating my life and waiting for the sunrise to take me away from this hell." Stefan admitted, Following Jeremy's gaze.

"You had Elena to keep you here... I have no one." Jeremy cried.

"You also have Elena.. She would die inside if I came back with your ashes instead of you. She loves you so much Jeremy, she'd never forgive herself if you left." Stefan swore.

"I want to die Stefan, I don't want to be here anymore. I never wanted to be here, and now I have an opportunity." Jeremy whispered, dropping to his knees.

A thin strand of the suns rays peeked through a tree branch, Burning into Jeremy's Index finger. The pain gradually got worse once the sun rose higher, the strand of rays expanding, now covering his left hand.

"I'm here for you..Not Just Elena." Stefan said, kneeling down beside him.

"I'm here for you as well, not Just Elena or Stefan." Jeremy strained his neck trying to connect a face to the voice.

Bonnie stood behind him, now making her way beside him and taking a seat. She lightly grabbed his burning hand and stopped the pain. She then slowly slid on a ring, much like the Salvatore's, and Kindly looked into His eyes.

"I love you Jeremy, and I know plenty of others who do to. We need you.." Bonnie smiled, Rubbing his cold hand in reassurance.

"Sorry to break up this 'save Jeremy' therapy session, but I'm not apart of the majority that wants you alive." Damon boomed from behind them..


	4. Chapter 4

Jeremy and Damon were nose to nose at this point. Stefan continued to try and defuse the situation, While Bonnie hovered in the background, refusing to get involved with their vampire drama.

"I was a bit skeptical at first, but Hey I thought.. why not let my little bro try and handle things by himself for a change.. and now I see exactly why I've always had to interfere. I'm the one who gets stuck cleaning up the charity he couldn't help." Damon snapped, nudging Jeremy on the shoulder.

"I won't fight you, Damon." Jeremy retaliated.

"Why won't you?" Damon asked, Nudging him harder. "You can't just shrug me off, That's not in your nature.." Damon stated, giving him one final push, which sent Jeremy crashing into the trees behind.

Jeremy slowly stood and brushed the dirt from his back. He wasn't going to give Damon what he wanted, even if that meant getting himself killed. Damon glared at Jeremy and smirked in his direction.

"Damon, I'm not giving up on him. I owe it to Elena and I owe it to myself." Stefan declared, putting himself in the line of fire.

"He almost killed your girlfriend.. does that mean nothing to you. Do you honestly believe you would be standing where you are right now.. if Jeremy would have finished what he started?" Damon asked, raising his right eyebrow.

"Do you, for one second, actually think that, I don't feel horrible for what I did?" Jeremy demanded, pushing Stefan out of the way now.

"I get it okay.." Jeremy quickly fumed, "You love Elena and for a moment you thought the one person who gave you chance, after chance, was gone. That thought alone killed you, which is why you're here taking out your fear on me."

"You think this is fear?" Damon chuckled, gesturing to himself. "..and you think I love Elena?"

"Awful lot of effort for someone who pretends not to care about her." Stefan mumbled.

Jeremy's shoulders slumped and he shook his head in disbelief, before holding out his hand. Stefan watched nervously as Damon cocked his head in Jeremy's direction.

"If you feel this strongly about killing me, then take the ring off of my finger and watch me burn to my death." Jeremy suggested, starring motionlessly back at him.

Time seemed to have stood still for that long minute of exchanging glances, before Damon darted for His hand and gripped his wrist as hard as he could. Jeremy clenched his jaw and forced himself to stay quiet.

Damon lightly tapped the ring, and Jeremy squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for his death.

"Stop!" A voice screamed, Elena stood breathlessly a few feet infront of them.

"Damon, don't do it." Elena begged, carefully inching closer.

"Why are you here?" Stefan quietly asked.

"Bonnie called me." Elena answered, keeping her eyes on Damon and her brother.

In the midst of all the chaos, no one noticed Bonnie's empty presence. A shift of emotions began to pass between the four of them and two pairs of worrying eyes fell on Damon.

"Do it, Just do it!" Jeremy yelled.

"What? No, don't do it!" Elena begged, starring confusingly at Jeremy. "Why would you want to die?" She asked.

"I can't live with myself if I hurt you again Elena." Jeremy Confessed, refusing to look at her.

"Jeremy, You won't. We're going to help you so you won't do that to anyone, ever again." Elena smiled, reaching out her hand.

"Jeremy.. look at me." Elena urged.

"I can't.." Jeremy cried, barring his face into Damon's shoulder, This took everyone by surprise.

"Why?" she asked, watching as Damon let go of Jeremy's wrist and hold his arms out, as if he was trying not to touch him now.

"Because every time I do, I want to kill you." Jeremy snapped, His words were cold.

Elena was angered by his response, and determined to prove him wrong. She bravely stood in front of him and Grabbed his face. Both, Damon and Stefan watched cautiously as Jeremy Slowly turned, his eyes were transforming and his fangs began to appear.

"Jeremy, Look at me. You won't hurt me, just relax. I trust you.." Elena whispered, cupping his face more firmly.

Jeremy peered into Her dark brown eyes, They held so much confidence and Hope, He just couldn't see disappointment in her eyes again. He wouldn't allow himself or anyone else to put such sadness in them. Jeremy inhaled deeply and began to feel his facial features return to normal. He watched Elena smile in response, and quickly wrapped her into his arms.

"I'm so sorry." He cried, A feeling of relief entered his body.

"It's okay, everything is going to be okay." She promised, shyly looking at Damon, Who, for the first time, had a concerned expression across his face.

* * *

><p>No one spoke of the events that played out that morning, and as the moon was now hovering over the Salvatore house, Damon and Elena sat awkwardly by the fire place.<p>

"I'm sorry about Jeremy." Damon said, taking a sip of whiskey.

"Lets not talk about it, and just move on from here." Elena suggested, ripping her eyes from his icy blue ones, and focused them on Stefan entering the room.

"How is he?" she asked, now jumping to her feet.

"He's fine, he's sleeping now. We talked about mood swings, cravings, and controlling his senses. He grasped them pretty fast, I don't think we're going to have to many problems." Stefan told her.

"Because it's just that easy.." Damon snapped.

"Why are you so against him helping Jeremy?" Elena asked, her hand on her hip.

"I'm not against it, I'm just not convinced anything good is going to come from this." He corrected, placing his empty glass on the book shelf.

".. and why is that? Stefan helped Caroline and she's doing fine." Elena reminded.

"Jeremy's different.." Damon stated.

"You just want him to be different, because that would give you the reason to have no faith in him." Stefan objected.

"He has such a sad soul, Which is partially the reason why I didn't kill him when I had the chance. That would be me, giving him what he wants, and I don't do that. At least Caroline had other emotions, She went from, Bitch, To Angel, To Seductive vixen, and back to possessed cannibal in a matter of two seconds flat ." Damon chuckled, ignoring the tension in the air.

"Damon, That's my little brother. He needs me and I won't let him down. I don't care if you believe in him or in Stefan or if you have no faith in all of this, But Jeremy Looks up to you. He needs you and he wants you to accept him and if that means faking it, then so be it.. But if you try to kill him again, I will make sure YOUR eternity on this planet is the most miserable time you've ever experienced." Elena threatened, before stomping out of the room.

"By the looks of it, it smells as if it's that time of the month." Damon winked, as Stefan rolled his eyes and followed Elena's lead.

"How dare him!" Elena yelled, running her fingers through her hair, as she made it into Stefans room.

"Baby, you know how Damon is. It takes some time to get him to come around." Stefan told her, tucking a piee of brown hair behind her ear.

"He was going to kill Jeremy." Elena breathed.

"..But he didn't. Damon hesitated, which means he actually feels for him." Stefan explained, pulling Elena into his arms.

* * *

><p>Jeremy was abruptly awaken by Damon dragging him out of the guest bed, the cold hard woods floor felt more soft then hard now.<p>

"What's going on?" Jeremy tiredly asked, finding his way back to his feet.

"I'm going to teach you how to have fun, seeing how You're stuck on this boring earth for eternity." Damon told him, opening up the window.

"..and your definition of fun would be?" Jeremy questioned, slipping on his shirt.

"The kind in which there are no rules, now lets go." Damon urged, jumping out of the window, Jeremy quickly following.


End file.
